At the End of the Day
by AnSoRa
Summary: Ich stand an der Schwelle des Todes, als mich das Leben für jegliche Strapazen entschädigte, die ich im laufe der Zeit hatte ertragen müssen. Das ergreifende, leuchtende Farbspektakel eines Feuerwerks, das sich zum Ende hin in seiner ganzen Pracht entfaltet und in unseren Herzen nachklingt, obwohl sich längst wieder die Schwärze des Himmels bemächtigt hat.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nicht den Tod sollte man fürchten, sondern dass man nie beginnen wird, zu leben._**

_Marcus Aurelius_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prolog**

**Edward**

Eine Vielzahl schwarzer Regenschirme spannten sich über den Köpfen der Trauernden, die in feierlich langsamen Schritten den Sargträgern über den schmalen, von Gräbern gesäumten Weg folgten, der mit glatten Pflastersteinen ausgelegt war.

Wäre das Regenwetter kein Dauerzustand in Forks gewesen, hätte ich es wohl als schlechtes Omen gedeutet, doch stattdessen empfand ich angesichts des sanften Rhythmus der Tropfen eine tröstliche Vertrautheit. Zu einer solch dunklen Stunde stellte etwas Gewohntes eine Nähe zum rettenden Alltag her.

Ich folgte der Prozession aus Schülern, Lehrern und ein paar wenigen Familienmitgliedern. Es verbitterte mich, wie wenige Menschen dem Begräbnis beiwohnen würden und nicht einmal die Hälfte von ihnen wusste um dentatsächlichen Wert des Mädchens, dem sie gleich für die Ewigkeit Lebewohl sagen würden. Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund, blieb dicht bei Carlisle und Alice und doch spürte ich die Blicke der Anwesenden auf mir ruhen. Viele von ihnen fragten sich, ob es wirklich stimmte, dass ich die Verstorbene geliebt hatte und wollten anhand meines Gesichtsausdrucks den Wahrheitsgehalt dieses Gerüchts feststellen. Einige empfanden Mitleid für meine Situation, doch etwas an meinem Blick hielt sie davon ab, in Zeiten des gemeinsamen Schmerzes die fest gesteckten Grenzen zu übertreten und mir ihr Beileid auszusprechen.

Die Dämmerung legte sich über den Friedhof und tauchte die massiven Grabsteine, die je nach Alter und angewandter Pflege von einer dicken Moosschicht ummantelt wurden. Ich spürte die Schuld, die die Gedanken mancher Schüler begleiteten, den Wunsch, _ihr_ im Nachhinein Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen. All die Makel, die sie zu ihren Lebzeiten an ihr auszusetzen gehabt hatten, waren mit ihrem Tod ausgelöscht.

Die Prozession kam zum Stehen und verteilte sich um eine ausgehobene Grube lehmiger Erde, an deren Grund sich bereits dreckiges Wasser angesammelt hatte. Die Sargträger versuchten den Sarg, der alles enthielt, was mir lieb und teuer war, all meine kostbaren Träume, möglichst würdevoll in die Grube hinabzulassen.

Knapp drei Monate nach ihrer Ankunft in Forks wurde Isabella Swan zu Grabe getragen. Sie stand im Begriff dazu ein neues Leben zu beginnen, von dem niemand ahnen konnte, ob es ihr Glück oder Unglück bringen würde.

Ihr Begräbnis bildete den Abschluss ihres kurzen Lebens als die Tochter zweier Menschen, die sie innig liebten, und den Beginn eines neuen, eines ewigwährenden.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo ihr Lieben,

ich melde mich zurück mit einer neuen Geschichte, der etwas anderen Art. Die Idee dazu ist mir erst vor kurzem gekommen und ich möchte sie unbedingt mit euch teilen.

Falls ihr zum ersten Mal auf eine meiner Storys stoßt, freue ich mich, dass ihr euch hier her verirrt habt und bemerke ganz am Rande, dass ich bereits zwei andere Fanfictions zu Twilight geschrieben habe ;)

Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr durch den Prolog aus Edwards Sicht nicht so abgeschreckt seid, dass ihr nicht mehr weiter lest. Ich bin ein Fan von Happy-Ends und werde diese Geschichte auch nicht ohne eines zu ende gehen lassen, aber ich möchte es dennoch spannend halten.

Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wohin diese Geschichte führen wird, also macht euch auf kurze Kapitel und unregelmäßige Posts gefasst.

Zum Inhalt:

Wie schon im Prolog deutlich geworden ist, wird in dieser Geschichte die Auseinandersetzung mit dem Tod gesucht und ist somit wahrscheinlich nicht Jedermans Sache. Die Cullens sind Vampire wie im Buch, die Formulierungen weißen möglicherweise hin und wieder kleine Ähnlichkeiten mit Midnightsun auf, aber der Storyverlauf ist ein vollkommen anderer.

Hinter der Geschichte steht die Idee, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Edward und Bella sich zwar am selben Ort aber unter völlig anderen Voraussetzungen getroffen hätten.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte!

Stephenie Meyer ist die rechtmäßige Eigentümerin von Twilight. Lediglich die Liebe zu ihren Charakteren bringt mich dazu, ihnen meine Wort in den Mund legen zu wollen.

* * *

**Prolog**

**Bella**

Immer wenn ich versuche, dem Tod im Geiste eine menschliche Gestalt zu verleihen, hab ich das Bild eines ergrauten Greises vor Augen. Tiefe Falten durchziehen sein Antlitz, entstellen, was einst schön war.

Sie sind nicht Zeugen der Vergänglichkeit menschlichen Lebens, nicht die entscheidenden Merkmale, die den Lauf der Zeit greifbar machen, sondern die Spuren seiner Taten.

Mit jedem Leben, das er verlöschen lässt, wie das zarte Flämmchen einer bis zum Docht heruntergebrannten Kerze, gräbt sich eine neue Furche in seine durchscheinende Haut.

Sein Anblick ist der eines Mannes, der an der Schwelle des Todes steht und doch bleibt er unangetastet, weil er selbst es ist, der Tod.

Erhaben über alles Leben, frei von jeglichen menschlichen Bürden, doch glücklich ist er nicht.

Seine zusammengekrümmten Schultern vermitteln nicht einen Hauch von Würde oder Macht, seiner dünnen, ausgezehrten Gestalt haftet nicht die Aura eines Herrschers an.

Stattdessen wirkt er schwach und mitleiderregend, als könnte ihn bereits das Flüstern des Windes dahinraffen.

Niemand würde diesem Greis zutrauen, der Gebieter des Todes zu sein, niemand etwas so Erschreckendes, Mächtiges in einem derart schwachen Körper zu finden glauben.

Und doch bekleidet er die göttliche Position eines Richters über den Tod. Seine Augen sind milchig weiß, ein grauer Schleier verhüllt sie und taucht für ihn die Welt in bodenlose Schwärze. Blind schleift er seine alten, gebeutelten Glieder durch die Straßen, nimmt Leben ohne einem Schema zu folgen.

Wahllos fängt er die Seelen ein, die ihm auf seinem Weg begegnen.

Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob du jeden Tag in deinem Leben in dem Bestreben verbracht hast, _gut _zu sein und besser zu werden.

Wenn sich eure Wege kreuzen ist dein Schicksal besiegelt.

So ergreifst du des Greises knochige, von einem Netz aus purpurnen Adern durchzogene Hand und lässt dich von ihm in die Fremde geleiten.

* * *

**1. Kapitel**

Ich betrachtete die fremde Landschaft, die jenseits des Autofensters vorbeirauschte. Durch die Geschwindigkeit schienen die Farben und Formen zu verschwimmen und ineinanderzulaufen. Grüne Schlieren, hin und wieder durchsetzt vom Grau des Asphalts, den Farben eines entgegenkommenden Fahrzeugs...

„Geht es dir gut, Bella?" Ich löste meinen Blick vom Fenster und sah stattdessen zu meinem Vater hinüber. Seine Augen ruhten konzentriert auf der Straße, doch ich spürte seine Anspannung, konnte sie an dem leicht verkniffenen Zug um seinen Mund herum von seinem Gesicht ablesen. „Ja, Dad. Alles okay." Meine Antwort klang gereizter als beabsichtigt, doch in letzter Zeit hatte ich derlei Fragen zur Genüge beantwortet. Es war kein Tag vergangen, an dem sich meine Mutter Renée nicht stündlich nach meinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt hatte. Ich benötigte Abstand und Freiraum; all das untersagte mir ihr mitleidiger, besorgter Blick, ihre schmerzvolle Miene. Ich hatte meiner Heimatstadt, Phoenix, in der Hoffnung den Rücken gekehrt, dass mein Vater mich nicht wie ein Zuckermännchen behandeln würde.

Charlie rutschte unruhig auf dem Fahrersitz seines Streifenwagens herum und warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu. „Wir haben einen ausgezeichneten Arzt hier in Forks, Dr. Cullen, er wird..." Ich verzog das Gesicht und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Es war wohl langsam an der Zeit, dass ich zu akzeptieren lernte, dass die Menschen in meiner Umgebung nicht wussten, wie sie sich in meiner Gegenwart verhalten sollten. Anstatt sich einfach_ normal _zu benehmen, glaubten sie, das Unvermeidliche mit ihrer nie enden wollenden Sorge herauszögern zu können. Warum nicht einfach der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen? Ich rechnete es Charlie hoch an, dass er es darauf beruhen ließ und nicht weiter bohrte, wie es Renée an seiner Stelle getan hätte. Vielleicht würde mir mein Aufenthalt in Forks doch gestatten, was ich mir von ihm erhofft hatte: Ein bisschen Ruhe, Zeit zum Nachdenken und zum Alleine sein.

Ich wandte mich erneut der vorbeifliegenden Landschaft zu, die jedoch inzwischen von der Dämmerung verschluckt worden war. Lediglich mein Spiegelbild starrte nun von der Scheibe zu mir auf, in seinen Augen lagen eine Vielzahl unausgesprochener Fragen. Ob ich je die dazugehörigen Antworten finden würde?

-„_Nein, wirst du nicht", _flüsterte eine leise Stimme in meinem Inneren.

Als Charlie seinen Wagen auf den Parkplatz vor seinem kleinen Einfamilienhaus lenkte, war vollständig die Nacht hereingebrochen. Ich stieß die Beifahrertüre auf und ließ meine Füße vorsichtig auf den Boden hinunter gleiten, für den Fall, dass die lange Fahrt meinen Gleichgewichtssinn beeinträchtigt hatte. Die Feuchtigkeit der kühlen Luft drang durch den Stoff meines dunkelblauen Parkas, als ich um den Wagen herum ging und den Kofferraum öffnete. Charlie griff nach meiner Reisetasche und stiefelte zur Haustür des schmalen, weißgetünchten Häuschen hinüber, das ich seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten hatte. Ich verharrte einen Augenblick, in die Betrachtung des moosigen Dachs versunken, der gewaltigen Nadelbäume, die ihre langen Äste über ihm ausbreiteten und den winzigen dunklen Fenstern. Der Anblick des Hauses weckte bittersüße Kindheitserinnerungen in mir, denen ich gerne länger nachgehangen hätte, doch ich hatte mir strengstens untersagt, in Anwesenheit anderer in Melancholie zu verfallen. Ich wollte von Charlie _normal _behandelt werden und musste ihm folglich auch normal erscheinen. Ich durfte ihm keinen Grund dazugeben, mich wie eine Porzellanpuppe oder eine kostbare Kristall Statuette zu umsorgen.

Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis ich meine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, warf mir den Trageriemen meines Rucksacks über die Schulter und folgte Charlie über die vor Moos glitschigen Einfahrt, der inzwischen bereits im Haus verschwunden war und Licht gemacht hatte. Die Treppe, die hinauf in den ersten Stock führte war eng und staubig. Meine Hände hinterließen helle Abdrücke auf dem Geländer. Charlies polternde Schritte verklangen, als er den Treppenabsatz erreichte, die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete und meine Tasche auf dem Bett abstellte. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ja?", brummte er, bevor er mich alleine ließ und die Zimmertüre hinter sich zuzog. Einen Augenblick blieb ich regungslos in der Zimmermitte stehen und sog das vertraute Bild in mich auf: Die vergilbten Spitzengardinen vor den Fenstern, die ausgeblichene, hellblaue Tapete, der Schaukelstuhl, das schmale Einzelbett und der alte wuchtige Schreibtisch aus dunkel eingelassenem Eichenholz. All das war ein Teil meiner Kindheit und sollte nun, Jahre später, wieder einer meiner Jugendzeit werden.

Ich nahm meine Schumann-CD aus der Reisetasche und legte sie in den nostalgisch wirkenden CD-Player ein. Zu meiner Überraschung funktionierte er reibungslos.

Zu den leisen Klavierklängen und der träumerische Sopranstimme einer begnadeten Sängerin räumte ich meine spärliche Garderobe in den Kleiderschrank und die wenigen Bücher, die ich von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte, in das Bücherregal. Ich ließ meinen Blick ein letztes Mal durch das Zimmer wandern, seine Schlichtheit war wohltuend, für die Augen wie für mein Gemüt, bevor ich hinüber in das kleine Badezimmer ging, um mich bettfertig zu machen.

Später fiel ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Das trübe Licht eines anbrechenden Tages, das durch den Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen in mein Zimmer lugte, weckte mich am nächsten Morgen. Mit dem Bewusstsein kam der Schmerz. Dumpf und pochend breitete er sich von meiner Magengegend aus und schnürte mir die Luft zum Atmen ab. Ich holte mir ein Glas Wasser aus dem Badezimmer und spülte damit eine Schmerztablette hinunter. Um die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis die Wirkung eintrat, zog ich die Vorhänge zurück und öffnete das Fenster. Sanfter Nieselregen tröpfelte aus dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Nebelschwaden verhüllten die Wipfel der Bäume und verliehen ihnen ein unwirkliches Aussehen.

Wie so oft horchte ich in mein Inneres und versuchte meine Stimmung zu ergründen. Und wie so oft fand ich nichts, das mir hätte Aufschluss erteilen können.

Ich stützte die Unterarme auf den Fenstersims und lehnte mich hinaus, um einen Teil der Nässe einzufangen.

Vor genau einem halben Jahr hatte ich die Diagnose erhalten. Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs im Endstadium. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie Renée und ich der brünetten Ärztin gegenüber saßen, deren blasse Augen sanft durch ihre dicken Brillengläser blickten. Ihre sorgsam gewählten Worte klangen noch heute in meinem Kopf nach, ihre Überraschung angesichts meiner Ruhe und Renees Nervenzusammenbruchs...

Damals war ich fast froh, endlich meinen Verdacht bestätigt zu bekommen, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. Die Gewissheit brachte mir allerdings nicht die Erleichterung, die ich mir von ihr erhofft hatte. Stattdessen betäubte sie mich. In den Tagen, die dem verhängnisvollen Gespräch mit der Ärztin folgten, verrichtete ich meine Pflichten mit einer mechanischen Ruhe. Wie ferngesteuert tröstete ich Renee, ging weiter zur Schule und bewältigte den Haushalt. Es dauerte Wochen, bis die endgültige Erkenntnis nach und nach über mich hereinbrach, das Wissen um eine Zukunft, die für immer ungelebt bleiben würde. Als hätte man den Lautstärkeregler einer Stereoanlage aufgedreht, drangen langsam wieder die Reize meiner Umwelt zu mir hindurch. Mit der Erkenntnis kam die Wut über mein Schicksal. Wie oft hatte ich mich gefragt, warum es ausgerechnet mich getroffen hatte? Ich war siebzehn, was hatte ich schon von der Welt gesehen?

Es kann jeden treffen, niemand ist vor dem Tod sicher. Dieses Wissen machte es leichter, weil ich wusste, dass ich mein Schicksal nicht selbst verschuldet hatte und schlimmer, weil ich, wie mir klar wurde, nur eine Marionette des Lebens war, von fremden Händen gesteuert. Es gab Dinge, die nicht in meiner Macht lagen, die vielleicht in niemandes Macht lagen. Und doch verursachte mir der Gedanke, dass es jeden anderen hätte treffen können und mir somit erspart bleiben, einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

Ich stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, als der stechende Schmerz zu einem dumpfen, stetigen Pochen verklang und richtete mich auf. Ich fröstelte und schloss eilig das Fenster. Es würde wohl noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis ich mich an das feuchtkalte Wetter gewöhnt hatte, das, so sagte man, auf der olympischen Halbinsel ein Dauerzustand war. Ich griff nach einer ausgewaschenen Jeans und einem schlichten Strickpullover, kämmte mir das Haar und stieg die Treppe hinunter, deren Holz bei jedem Schritt ächzte. Ich blieb an der Türschwelle zur Küche stehen und betrachtete die gelben Schränke, die einst meine Mutter gestrichen hatte, bevor sie dieses Haus für immer verlassen hatte. Die Küchenzeile war schmal und der ganze Raum klein, dessen Atmosphäre durch das gräuliche Licht, das durch das Fenster drang, ein wenig diesig wirkte. Doch mir gefiel diese kleine Küche aus irgendeinem Grund besser, als Renees um einiges geräumigere in Phoenix. Die Fliesen, die ein hübsches Schachbrettmuster überzog und der kleine Tisch, um den sich wild zusammengewürfelte Stühle scharten, verströmten pure Gemütlichkeit. Oder vielleicht waren es bloß die zahlreichen Kindheitserinnerungen, die ich mit jedem einzelnen Möbelstück verband, die mich dies glaubend machten. Charlie war noch nicht aufgestanden und ich nutzte den Morgengrauen, meiner Meinung nach die schönste Tageszeit überhaupt dazu, mir einen groben Überblick über seine Küchenutensilien und Vorräte zu machen. Die Ausstattung war, wie ich schnell feststellte, so spartanisch wie in einer Studentenbude und der Kühlschrank beherbergte nichts als eine Schachtel Eier, die zudem noch aus der Bodenhaltung stammte, eine Dose Margarine, zwei Gläser Marmelade, von dem eines bereits leer war, und eine Packung Käse. Ich wusste nicht, was Charlie für gewöhnlich frühstückte, entschied mich aber dazu, Rührei zuzubereiten. Der Brotkorb beinhaltete lediglich eine kümmerliche Brotkruste, sodass ich stattdessen zwei Toasts herausnahm und in den Toaster steckte. Anschließend stellte ich einen altmodischen Wasserkessel auf den Herd, um mir einen Tee zu machen. Für Charlie kochte ich Kaffee. Ich deckte den Tisch und bemühte mich nach Kräften, ihm ein ansprechendes Äußeres zu verleihen, indem ich ein altes Einmachglas aus der Küche mit ein wenig Moos aus polsterte, das in Forks jede Fläche überzog, die über längere Zeit der Witterung ausgesetzt war, ein paar flache Kiesel vom Waldrand, Kiefernzapfen und ein Stückchen Birkenrinde um eine weiße Stumpenkerze arrangierte. Zufrieden mit meinem Werk und erfüllt von meinem kleinen Streifzug durch die nahe Umgebung, begann ich eine Liste anzufertigen, auf der ich festhielt, was ich einkaufen musste, um in Charlies Singelhaushalt auf die Dauer überleben zu können.

Ich freute mich, als ein überraschtes Lächeln auf Charlies Gesicht erschien, als er hinunter in die Küche polterte und das fertige Frühstück vorfand. „Nanu, bist du eine Frühaufsteherin geworden, Bella? Es ist doch erst acht", bemerkte er verwundert und ließ sich bereitwillig Rührei auf den Teller schaufeln. „Ich stehe grundsätzlich zeitig auf. Du weiß schon, der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm." Ich lächelte verschmitzt. „Du solltest mich nicht so verwöhnen", brummte er zwischen zwei Bissen und sah kurz von seinem Teller zu mir auf. "Sonst gewöhne ich mich noch daran, ständig bedient zu werden." Ich meinte, erneut den Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen gesehen zu haben, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass Charlie nicht zu den Gefühlsmenschen gehörte, eine echte Rarität darstellte. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens nicht viel zum Lachen gehabt. Ich empfand einen Stich schlechten Gewissens darüber, dass ich meine Beziehung zu ihm so lange vernachlässigt hatte. „Was wäre denn so schlimm daran?", fragte ich leicht hin, bereute es aber sogleich, als Charlie mir einen entsetzten Blick zu warf, etwas unverständliches stammelte und sich mit doppeltem Eifer seinem Frühstück widmete. Für den Rest der Mahlzeit schwieg er.


	4. Chapter 4

**2. Kapitel**

**Edward**

Myriaden von Sternen übersäten den dunklen Nachthimmel wie funkelnde Stecknadelköpfe. Ich hielt in meinem Lauf inne und blickte hinauf zu dem weit über mir gespannten Samt. So weit entfernt von jeglicher Zivilisation schwiegen selbst die Stimmen in meinem Kopf.

Ich schloss die Augen und ließ die Stille durch meinen Körper rinnen, wie eine kühle Flüssigkeit, die im Sommer die von der Trockenheit rauen Kehlen der Menschen befeuchtet. Lediglich ein sanfter Windhauch, der beinahe zärtlich durch die Baumkronen strich und die kleinen nachtaktiven Bewohner des Waldes untermalten die himmlische Ruhe mit ihrem sanften Konzert aus leisem Knacken, Blätterrascheln und verhaltenem Klopfen.

Gedanken lesen zu können war keine Gabe, sondern ein Fluch. Ich hatte in den Jahrzehnten nach meiner Verwandlung verbittert feststellen müssen, dass die vermeintlich faszinierenden Blüten eines Geistes, sich im Großteil der Fälle als engstirnige Hirngespinste des Alltags entpuppten. Die ständige Beschallung mit zweifelhaftem Gedankengut war ermüdend und irrational zu gleich. Das monotone Rauschen hunderter von Gedankenstimmen, von denen eine so nervtötend und _normal _war, wie die andere.

Es passiertesehr selten, dass ich eine dieser Stimmen für würdig erachtete, ihr bewusst zuzuhören. Im Normalfall galt mein einziges Bestreben dem Unterfangen, die permanente Stimmenberieselung auszublenden, doch ich spürte dennoch ihre Anwesenheit am Rande meines Bewusstseins.

Ich schlug seufzend die Augen auf und registrierte bitter die hellen Streifen am östlichen Horizont, die den nahenden Morgen ankündigten; einen neuen Tag der Verleumdung meiner selbst, an dem ich mich in den Fetzen Menschlichkeit hüllte, den mir die Dekaden als Geschöpf der Nacht noch nicht genommen hatte; ein Tag an dem ich vorgeben würde, zu sein, was ich nicht war. Haargenau wie ich es an den unzähligen vorausgegangenen Tagen getan hatte und wie ich es auch an jedem zukünftigen Tag tun würde. Ich löste meinen Blick von den milchig grauen Schleiern und rannte lautlos durch den nächtlichen Wald. Die Ewigkeit war eine lange Zeit. Wie lange genau, begann mir nach den fast Hundert Jahren, die ich bereits auf der Erde verbracht hatte, langsam zu dämmern.

Alice sah von ihrer Zeichnung auf, als ich aus den lichter werdenden Bäumen hervortrat und die Stufen, die hinauf zum Haus führten, mit einem geschmeidigen Satz überwand. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich missbilligend zusammen, als ihr Blick auf meine nackten, mit lehmiger Erde überzogenen Füße fiel.

_Idiot_, dachte sie bissig. _Wie wäre es, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal den Boden wischen würdest? Mit fast Hundert noch im Hotel-Mama... Du solltest dringend heiraten und deinen eigenen Hausstand gründen. _

Ich verzog meine Lippen zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln, das es nicht bis über die Mundwinkel hinaus schaffte. „Danke für deinen Rat, Schwesterherz." Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Zeichnung. Kleider. Ich unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Es war mir ein Rätsel, wie Alice Stunde um Stunde damit zubringen konnte, Designs immer wieder neu zu überdenken und Kleinigkeiten abzuändern, die ihrer Meinung nach ausschlaggebend für eine _in sich stimmungsvolle _Komposition waren.

_Ich habe dir deine Klamotten aufs Bett gelegt, _unterbrach Alices helle Sopranstimme meine Überlegungen. Ich nickte ihr zu und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, die Augen zu verdrehen. Das war Alice, wie sie leibt und lebt.

_Edward._Sie hatte meinen Namen lediglich in ihrem Kopf ausgesprochen, doch ich hielt sofort auf halbem Weg durch das Wohnzimmer inne und drehte mich zu ihr um, als hätte sie mich tatsächlich gerufen.

„Hast du schon das Neuste gehört?", fragte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, das bereits offenbarte, dass sie sich absolut sicher war, dass ich mich noch im Dunkeln über _das Neuste _befand. Ich forschte in ihren Gedanken nach der Antwort. Oft verriet sich Alice durch ihre eigene Aufregung und ihren ungestümen Drang, mir eines der wenigen Dinge mitzuteilen, die ich nicht schon wusste. Doch heute blieben meine Versuche erfolglos, denn Alice hatte inzwischen all ihre Hirnkapazitäten darauf konzentriert, _The Great Gatsby_ ins Russische zu übersetzen. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Alice liebte diese Spielchen, was ich von mir nicht behaupten konnte.

„Also?", gab ich schließlich nach, um ihr den Triumph zu gönnen, von einem Gedankenleser um Auskunft gebeten zu werden. Sie grinste vergnügt und ein wenig selbstgefällig, als könnte sie es kaum noch erwarten, mich in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen. _Du bekommst eine Nebensitzserin in Bio, _dachte sie mit einer solchen Feierlichkeit, als würde diese Nichtigkeit mit einem mal den Weltfrieden herbeiführen. Sie gewährte mir einen Einblick in ihre letzte Zukunftsvision, die sie eben noch vor mir verborgen hatte.

Es handelte sich lediglich um ein Standbild meines Biologiesaales aus der Perspektive einer der hintersten Plätze, sodass man den Raum überblicken konnte. Zwischen den von anderen Schülern besetzen Tischreihen konnte ich mich selbst in der zweiten Reihe ausmachen. Warum hatte ich mich so weit nach vorne gesetzt? Für gewöhnlich bevorzugte ich die hinteren Plätze. Neben mir saß ein schmales Mädchen, dessen kastanienbraune Locken den Blick auf ihr Gesicht verhinderten, obwohl sie uns ihr Profil zuwandte. Sie sah die zukünftige Version meiner selbst an, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Unsereins wurde zwangsläufig angestarrt, wenn er sich in der Öffentlichkeit bewegte. Die Unterschiede zwischen uns und den Menschen waren zu offensichtlich, zu frappierend, um sie ignorieren zu können, selbst für die schlechten menschlichen Augen. Doch was allerdings erstaunlich war, war die Tatsache, dass ich ihren Blick erwiderte. Ich vermochte nicht, meinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, doch glaubte ich, etwas wie Überraschung darin lesen zu können... Um meinen Mund herum zeichnete sich ein mir fremder, weicher Zug ab und doch empfand ich etwas wie Erkennen, als könne ich ihn lediglich nicht zuordnen, weil er aus seinem Üblichen Zusammenhang gerissen war.

Die Vision verblasste und ich fand mich Alices süffisantem Grinsen gegenüber. Sie war offensichtlich höchst selbstzufrieden angesichts der Reaktion, die ihre _Neuigkeit _bei mir ausgelöst hatte. „Und?" Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich ordnete meine Gesichtszüge und überspielte meine Überraschung mit einem Achselzucken. „Wir werden sehen", antwortete ich absichtlich wage und ging hinauf auf mein Zimmer, bemüht, keine Erdflecken auf dem Boden zu hinterlassen und in Gedanken bei Alices Vision, der ich aus irgendeinem Grund intuitiv ebenso viel Bedeutung beizumessen schien, wie sie selbst es tat.


End file.
